Listen to Your Heart
Listen to Your Heart '''to piosenka z jedenastego odcinka sezonu szóstego, We Built This Glee Club. Jest śpiewana przez Jesse'go i Rachel. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie '''Rachel: I know there's something in the wake of your smile | Coś się kryje za twym uśmiechem I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah | Jedno spojrzenie w twe oczy i wszystko rozumiem You've built a love but that love falls apart | Nasza wspólna miłość, powoli przestaje istnieć Your little piece of heaven turns too dark | Twoje prywatne niebo, spowiły czarne chmury Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się w twe serce When he's calling for you | Kiedy mówi znów Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się There's nothing else you can do | Tylko to możesz zrobić I don't know where you're going '''| Nie wiem gdzie zmierzasz '''And I don't know why | Nie wiem jakie masz powody But listen to your heart | Ale wsłuchaj się w swe serce Before you tell him goodbye | Zanim powiesz mu "Żegnaj" Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah | Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah Jesse: Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile | Zastanawiam się, czy ta walka jest warta czasu The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah | Gdy uciekają nam tak cenne chwile Jesse i Rachel: They're swept away and nothing is what it seems | Już ich nie ma i nic nie jest takie jak przedtem Jesse: The feeling of belonging Rachel: Belonging to your dreams) | Poczucie przynależności do twych marzeń Jesse: Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się w twe serce Jesse i Rachel (Jesse): When he's calling for you | Kiedy mówi znów Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się There's nothing else you can do | Tylko to możesz zrobić (I don't) know where you're going | Nie wiem gdzie zmierzasz (And) I don't know why | Nie wiem jakie masz powody But listen to your heart | Ale wsłuchaj się w swe serce Before (you) tell him goodbye | Zanim powiesz mu "Żegnaj" Oh, oh, oh, oh '''| Oh, oh, oh, oh '''And there are voices | Niektóre głosy That want to be heard | Chcą być wysłuchane So much to mention | Tak dużo do powiedzenia But you can't find the words | A nagle brakuje słów Rachel (i Jesse): A sense of magic | Magiczne uczucie The beauty that's been (Jesse: Beauty that's been) | Przemijające piękno When love was wilder (than the wind) '''| Miłości tak nieoswojonej jak wiatr '''Jesse: Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się w twe serce Jesse i Rachel: When he's calling for you | Kiedy mówi znów Rachel: Listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) | Wsłuchaj się There's nothing | Tylko to Jesse i Rachel: Else you can do | Możesz zrobić I don't know where you're going | Nie wiem gdzie zmierzasz And I don't know why | Nie wiem jakie masz powody Rachel: But listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) | Ale wsłuchaj się w swe serce Jesse i Rachel: Before, oh '''| Zanim '''Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się w twe serce Jesse: Listen to your heart | Wsłuchaj się w twe serce Rachel: Take a listen to it | Wsłuchaj się w nie Jesse i Rachel (Rachel): Whoa | Whoa (I don't) know where you're going | Nie wiem gdzie zmierzasz And I don't know why | Nie wiem jakie masz powody But listen to your heart | Ale wsłuchaj się w swe serce Before you tell him goodbye | Zanim powiesz mu "Żegnaj" Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka, którą śpiewa Jesse od czasu Rolling in the Deep z odcinak Prom Queen z drugiego sezonu. Galeria Listentoyourheart.png Tumblr nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo2 500.gif Tumblr nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo3 500.gif Tumblr nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo1 500.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka We Built This Glee Club